Fun and Shopping
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Sara and Grissom go down to Primm, Nevada for a little fun and shopping. Prompted by Ming: fluff, cotton candy and a pregnancy test.


TITLE: Fun and Shopping  
AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
PAIRING: Sidle-Grissom  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Sara and Grissom go down to Primm, Nevada for a little fun and shopping.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
NOTES: This is for Ming, because she wanted some fluff, cotton candy and pregnancy test. I lost the original story, but I think this is pretty close to the first one, if my memory serves me still.  
WORD COUNT: 1300ish  
SPOILERS: Every show aired in the U.S. to date.

* * *

Sara stood watching the 'Desperado' roller coaster take her lover away on a two minute and forty-five second ride, which featured a 225 foot drop with a scary 55 degree descent along it's first hill while she ate a large fluffy ball of cotton candy on a stick. The pink concoction of sugar was making her feel slightly more nauseous than she had on the ride down earlier that morning.

Grissom enjoyed the ride that was in Primm, Nevada which was about 40 miles south of Las Vegas, mainly because it was the most exciting ride in the State and because the two had the freedom to hold hands or share any displays of public affection whenever they so chose.

Sara loved their weekly outings. First, they would stop at the park and Gil would ride the roller coaster, sometimes Sara would share the bright blue cart with him, screaming cathartically along with him; sometimes she would merely stand at the fence and watch his expressions as he experienced a release from all his troubles.

Then they would travel a few miles further south along I-15 and shop at the 'Fashion Outlets of Las Vegas'.

The most amusing thing Sara had learned about Grissom since they had become lovers had been the fact that he loved for her to dress in black lingerie. The sets didn't necessarily have to be particularly sexy, merely black and unitarian. And each week they would shop 'Vanity Fair' or 'Maidenform' for bra and panty sets for her to wear. Always black, sometimes sexy, sometimes not.

Before the two CSI's had gotten together, Sara's wardrobe of lingerie consisted of mix-matched bras and panties of different colors. Shyly, several days after their first intimate night together, Grissom had purchased her a matching set of black lingerie and requested if they were to continue a physical relationship, then would she "please consider wearing matching sets?"

She had replied saucily, "Whatever floats your boat."

She often wondered about his obsession with black. He always wore the color himself off duty and sometimes on duty and he was adamant about her wearing the chosen black underwear. His boxers were invariably black as were his socks.

Sara finally asked Grissom, "Why?"

And his explanation left her flabbergasted.

It seems that when he'd been a child riding his bike home from first or second grade. Gil couldn't be specific on the grade, because he told her that he'd had the same teacher for first and second grade, so he got those two years confused in his memory. Anyway, he stopped along the back way home when he found some trash along side the road.

Trash always had bugs and they fascinated him. So, he picked up the trash and was upset to discover there were no insects. He looked down and found he had a magazine in his hand. He soon realized it wasn't like any magazine he'd ever seen: it featured a NAKED woman. And in some of the pictures, the brunette woman, who was very tall and skinny had on black lingerie. The woman was so pretty in her underwear.

His private parts became engorged. It hurt badly. Then he rubbed his hand across the hard denim fabric of his jeans and he felt a warmth, then a sudden wetness in his underpants.

Little Gil rolled the magazine up and put it in his backpack and when he got home, he hurriedly put the magazine between his mattress and box springs, so his mother wouldn't find it. After all, he had to make up his own bed when she washed his sheets weekly.

He kept the magazine hidden for a long time, but a bit of male bravado had him inviting several boys over to his house to show them what he'd found. When he showed them the magazine, they were fascinated with the woman's breasts or her dark hair between in legs they called her pussy, possibly because it resembled a cat's fur? But Gil was not impressed with the woman when she wore nothing. The black bra with it's straps slightly hanging on her shoulder, her hand poised above the waist band of the black high waisted panties: this was the stuff his dreams were made of.

Grissom told her that in the years since then, whenever he saw a brunette, he always pictured her in black undergarments. He then told her that after he'd met her in San Francisco all those years ago, that he never fantasized about another woman in black; only her.

He loved her.

He especially loved to watch her in the mornings or evenings, in their case, pulling a pair of black bikini underwear up her long tanned legs after drying off from their shared shower, then slip into an ordinary everyday black bra while standing in his bedroom.

Some days, this was a problem. Some days they were almost late for their shift because Grissom was removed said articles from her body as fast as she could put them on.

The roller coaster ride had ceased and Grissom disembarked from the cart, looking for Sara with a bit of concern. Always when the ride ended, if she hadn't accompanied him, Sara would be standing by the exit, with her beautiful smirk in place, but today she was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the sparse crowd for his woman.

His chest puffed out. _His woman_. He loved the sound of that. _Where could she had slipped off to? _

From across the way, he saw her coming out of the ladies restroom, looking a little green under the gills. He knew she had been feeling a little ill that morning and as she held the door to the restroom open for an heavily pregnant woman, holding hands with a little girl of about four, the reason hit him like a ton of bricks from a old cartoon for her sudden morning illness.

His mind replaced the woman's face with one of her's and found the thought of Sara so obviously with his child did not make him want to run for the hills.

In fact, a surge of pride filled him.

He stood watching Sara through his dark sunglasses walk toward him. When she reached for his hand, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and then letting the hand stay in his.

"What?" She questioned.

"I think we need to stop at Walgreen's before we hit the mall."

"Why?" Her expression was usually a sign she was confused.

"I think maybe we should buy a pregnancy test." He confessed.

"For whom?" Sara was thoroughly confused.

"For us." He took off his shades and glared at her. "I'm pretty sure about this, but I think an experiment is in order."

She blushed several shades of pink at his insinuation. The thought had crossed her mind, but they had been so careful, hadn't they?

"What results will you be looking for?" Sara's hand was still encompassed in his large one and she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Positive, of course, my dear." He brought her hand to his lips again, kissed it reverently.

They then made their way to the parking lot, where Grissom opened the passenger door to the blue Mercedes sedan for Sara. As she sat down on the light brown bucket seat, Gil leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Then we'll go shopping for some black nursing bras?" His tone was teasing, but Sara knew he meant it.

His smirk captivated her.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated...:)


End file.
